1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of motor vehicles, and to the particular field of accessories for the lights of motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many land vehicles are used in a wide range of environmental conditions. These conditions range from clear, lighted roadways, to foggy and low visibility conditions. Often, these vehicles travel great distances under adverse conditions. As is taught in the art, a headlight that is oriented to be effective under clear conditions may not be as effective under foggy conditions. Thus, many vehicles have two separate headlight systems, one for clear environmental conditions and one for fog. Since not all fog conditions are alike, the fog lights on many vehicles are not as effective as possible.
Still further, some vehicles are used to carry heavy items. These items are often placed in the rear of the vehicle. If a vehicle is loaded in this manner, the front end of the vehicle may be raised with respect to the rear end. This may orient the headlights of the vehicle upward with respect to an ideal orientation. Such upward orientation may cause the light from the headlights to shine into the eyes of oncoming drivers. This is not a desirable situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a headlight unit for a motor vehicle that can be moved as necessary from inside the vehicle.
If a motor vehicle is loaded with various loads, the front end of the vehicle may reorient based on the load being carried. Thus, the amount of reorientation of the headlights of the vehicle may be a function of the load being carried by the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a headlight unit for a motor vehicle that can be moved as necessary from inside the vehicle and which can be moved into a plurality of orientations.
Anyone who has ever driven at night has experienced the annoyance of having the headlights of an oncoming driver in the opposite lane shine into their eyes. This is often caused by the other driver having his or her high beams on. Many people have an impulse to turn on their high beams in response to this situation. Some State driver manuals specifically address this situation and specifically state that the driver should not turn on his high beams in response to this situation. With the emphasis on avoiding road rage situations, this reaction especially should be avoided.
Thus, there is a need for a headlight unit for a motor vehicle that can be moved as necessary from inside the vehicle to address a number of situations, but which is moved in a manner that will deter an impulse to turn the headlight into a high situation in response to another driver's lights shining into the driver's eyes.